Naraku
Naraku was the former Ta Metru law enforcer and current member of The Fallen Six. The Vampire Story The Ta Metru Enforcers And The Great Cataclysm Before the events of The Toa Metru occured, Ta Metru was a corrupted, crime stricken city until The Ta Metru Enforcers showed up. Over the course of decades, they finally got Ta Metru back to it's old, crime free form. The Enforcer most people knew was their leader Naraku. Naraku's past is shrouded in mystery and the most important thing his people remember him for was his vampiric side. Naraku has a mask on his back that used it's powers to constrained Naraku's vampirism . But when the mask is removed, Naraku goes into his vampire state. Naraku is best known for killing an entire makuta battalion with this power. The Enforcers had a great legacy until it all took a turn for the worst on the day of The Great Cataclysm. Ta Metru, being the industrial city it is, it was bound to have buildings being uprooted and shrapnel flying everywhere. The Enforcers almost escaped the city unharmed until a massive citadel crushed Naraku's team. The very sight made Naraku lose his mind. Insanity And The Fallen Six After the incident, Naraku wandered Metru Nui in a haze, having no clue what to do. Everywhere he went for refuge, his insanity had caused him to kill everyone around him. One day on his mission for new recruits,Iruka discovered the disheveled Toa and brought him in. Iruka had managed to cure most of Naraku's insanity. After this, Iruka asked Naraku if he wanted to work at Iruka's side. Completely ignorant to the cult's dark ambitions, he joined. In Recent Years Naraku now serves as a commander of The Fallen Six. He was shocked to learn of his betrayal but had no other options left. He has developed a liking for his comerades but even now, still doesn't trust them. A New Side Just recently, Naraku finally supressed what was left of his insanity and fear through meditation but faced a new problem in the process. All of his supressed emotions and flaws formed into his split personality named Kigikenhakkyou, or Kigi for short The only way to tell Naraku from his split are they're eye colors. Naraku has orange eyes as Kigi has light blue eyes. Tools Naraku used the Infernal Twin Swords, a pair of wave swords with Fire and Shadow abilities that Naraku considered an extension of himself. They recently changed into the form of a dagger named Yoruken. He used a large shuriken called Kumorishuensha. Now Naraku uses a pair of claws named Makai Setsudanki Abilities Naraku has a mastery of Fire and Shadow. In his time in the military, Naraku has learned how to use many different weapons. His hand to hand style is a combination of Sambo and Jujitsu. Being a Vampire, Naraku has superhuman strength, agility, and a high tolerance to pain. In addition, drinking blood augments his already abnormal strength and abilities. He can manipulate the minds of others, even though he is mentally unbalanced. Fighting Style Naraku has always had a liking for unorthodox weapons such as Kumorishuensha. With the shuriken, Naraku can alternate between short and long range with ease. In hand to hand, Naraku is skillful and vicious, taking down unskilled fighters in seconds. Stats Strength: 18/20 Agility: 15/20 Toughness: 19/20 Mind: 17/20 Elemental Strength: 18/20 Weapon Skill: 15/20 Hand To Hand Skill: 20/20 Personality Back when he was an Enforcer, Naraku liked the citizens of Metru Nui and promised them a better life. Even after his betrayal into The Fallen Six, he hates criminals and wont hesitate to take them down. He is respectful to his comrades and considers them all to be of equal importance to The Six. However, there is something in each of them he doesn't like. His honor almost exceeds that of Kouhiimaru's. Naraku is known for never letting his vampiric lust get in the way of his duties. Naraku shows a positive outlook on the world and feels remorse when he is forced to kill someone. He may even go so far as to pray that their soul is shown mercy. Though Ghost respects and praises him, Naraku commonly ignores him, mainly for his hatred of Toa, which Naraku once was. He dislikes Alloy because of his criminal past and violent and brutish personality. Naraku is protective towards Kawa and would gladly kill Ghost if given the chance. He does not believe in the goals of the Six but keeps this secret to himself. The only true reason he joined is because he had no where else to go. His actions even show signs of hating The Six. Naraku has seen much tragedy in his life, far more than anyone else in the Six. This has caused him to lose faith in life. His personal goal is to die by the hand of an honorable opponent. By doing this, he thinks he will be absolved of his past. Original Design Naraku's original design was nothing like his current one. Back then, he was a towering, 6 armed shapeshifter and leader of The Black Mist, an old group of bounty hunters. Instead of being good and honorable, he was sadistic and hateful. Voice Naraku's voice is gravely and medium pitched. Kigi's voice is lighter in tone and less gravely. Quotes Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''The Championship of Death'' Trivia The skull strapped to Naraku's shoulder once belonged to the demon that infected him with vampirism long ago. Despite his demonic appearance, Naraku is the closest to good as anyone in The Fallen Six. Naraku has had the most weapon changes out of all of my MOCs. Gallery